This invention relates to pulsed electric discharge gas lasers and in particular, to a new and improved laser construction providing a high energy radiation source.
A wide variety of laser configurations are known and in use, and effort is continuously being made to increase output of laser sources. It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved laser of the gas discharge type with increased power output, with an aim of peak power in the order of 1-10 megawatts and a 25 nanosecond pulse width. A repetition rate above the order of 100 hertz and 10 watts average power is desired.